A Light in the Dark
by Cool-Breeze121
Summary: An epic battle lays in the pawprints of the legendary Spyro and Cynder. But now an even greater battle awaits them...one that would most deffinatly change their lives forever...love
1. Prelude

_A Light in the Dark_

_Prelude: It has been years since the defeat of the Dark Master, and his attempt to destroy Spyro and his former minion Cynder. Slowly the world is being glued back together while all the inhabitants are at rest. The Cheetah village is fixed and more powerfull than ever. The city of Warfang has been restored to it's former glory, and Spyro and cynder have returned to the Dragon Temple to continue their training._

_ The halls of the temple are filled with peace and relaxation, but Spyro is uneasy. Since he first met Cynder, he found out that he was not the only one like him. That their was indeed another dragon that seemed to stand out in a crowd. But he feels...differant now. He feels something new, he's never felt before. Something in his heart that seemed to snap into place when he saw her, and was by her side at the demise of Malefore. It was was love. He felt that he loved Cynder with a strong passion, and that he could be with her forever. Though he restrained himself for sharing this, for he imagined she didn't like him that way. She saw them as friends not , ya know, boyfriend and girlfriend. Everytime he get's a chance to tell her his secret, he always backs out and changes the subject. But he couldn't help but feel...could the relationship of him and his soul mate be written in the stars. It puzzled him, though every night he would go out to the balcony and stare at the stars, as if waiting for some sort of a sign._


	2. Chapter 1-The Truth Revealed

Chapter one- Night of No Sleep

Spyro was on the balcony ajoining his, Cynders', and Sparxs' room. He was out there lookign at the stars like he always does. Thinking of someway to approach her and ask her if she likes him. "What if...no it won't work." He said pondering on the matter trying to think of a good pick-up line. "Ok. How about just plain and simple." He clears his throut,"Cynder, listen, I have certain feelings..eer...emotions for you, and I was just asking if maybe you did too?" He then smacked himself in the face saying, "Stipid, stupid, stupid.." Just then he heard something in the room. He turned to see Cynder getting off her bed. Noticing Sppyro she smiled and said, "Hi." All while stretchign and yawning as a cat would. She walked over to him on the balcony. Spyro's paws started to get clammy adn he looked around nervously as if looking for a way out. He then forced a smile and said, "Hiya." _Hiya? Hiya?! How are you supposed to lead soldiers if you can't talk to a dragoness. Man up!_ he though to himself.

Cynder walked untill she was right next to him. She looked up to the stars and said, "they're beautifull aren't they?" Spyro, with dreamily eyes stared at Cynder and said, " Yeah...beautifull." Cynder looked toward him and he quickly looked away. "Spyro?" Cynder asked. "Yes..." Spyro answered nervously awaiting a question he didn't think he was ready for. "Do you think Ignitus is up there?" Spyro masked a sigh of releif with a simple answer, "I'm sure of it Cynder. Where else would he go?" "I don't know. Hehe it was a stupid question." Cynder said leading him on. " No it wasn't. You never sound stupid Cynder." Spyro then closed his mouth tightly knowing he might have said the wrong thing. Cynder just giggled in her girly way and asked, "Really? Never?" Spyro just decided to go with it. "No. Never. Most of the things you say are rather smart." Cynder smirked and said, " Most?" Spyro realizing he had fallen for her trick slapped himself again with his tail and shook his head as if he had disgraced himself. "Hahaha Spyro. It's ok. I beleive you when you say I don't sound stupid."

Spyro looked up to her and smiled gently, and noticed her staring right back. _Could...could she like me? She seems to look like she does._ Cynder looked back up to the stars. Spyro took this chance and moved in. He stepped alittle closer to her, and wrapped his wing around her. He could have been mistaken, but he thought he felt Cynders' heart pounding. And it was. Cynder was at peace with him, and knowing what he was trying to do she wrapped her tail around his tail around his and put her head on his shoulder. _YES! _Spyro thought to himself, and laid his head on her head. And as they looked up into the stars, they saw a world much bigger than them that could not hurt them. No matter how much it tried, their love woudl protect them from anything.

The next morning, Spyro and Cynder were still on the balcony. They seemd to have fallen asleep on the balcony together. The warm sunlight fell on Spyros' face casue him to be irritated. Waking up, yawned and noticed Cynder laying their with him. He tried to pick her up with his wing. When he got her on his back, he brought her over to her bunk and placed her gently. And too finish it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Aww that's so cute." Spyro whipped around to see Sparx chilling out looking at him. "What do you mean?" Spyro said looking around nervously. " Oh not much. Just you too sleeping together on the porch...TOGETHER!" So... it was a long day." Spyro said covereing it up. " Mhm-hmm, yup. And the kiss on the cheek?" "It wasn't a kiss, she had a bug on her face and...ugh..." Sparx told him to continue with his hand, " Ate it?" _DUMBASS!_ He thought to himself. "Hahahhahah ok I'll play along Spyro. You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't like her. " "But...I don't. You must still be half asleep Sparx." Spyro said turning away to his bed and laying down. "Awwwwwww you're soooooooo cute. You think you can fool me, when I just saw all the proof I need. Oooooohhhhhh wait 'till I tell the gaurdians." "NO!" Sppyro yelled jumping to his feet. "Don't tell them!" "Ahahhaahhaahah! I knew it. Bro, she's not right for you. I mean you can do waaaaaayyyy better. Ya know being a freak and all." Sparx said stretching. "I told you I...ya know what? YOU are wrong. You know how I know?" Spyro said with a smug expression. "Ummm...because you're a man with low standards?" "Exact...wait NO! Because I know what love is Sparx and I know who I want to give it too." Sparx laughed and decided not to argue. Spyro got up and left feeling good he won the argument.

He headed to the bathhouses to take a shower and get a drink. Mean while, back in the room, Cynder awoke from her slumber a bit puzzled. She started thinking how she got from the balcony to her bed, and then she thought _Spyro._ "Good morning Devil-queen!" Sparx said to her. Cynder growled, grinder her teeth together. "Sparx! Shut up! If you knew half of what I've been through you would think differantly." She said glaring at him. "Oh all I need to know is that you tried ot kill ma boy, and now, for some reason, he likes you." Cynder's facial expression went blank and her heart raced. " Are you lying to me?" She said with a raised eyebrow. " Nope. He made me swear not to tell the guardians .And he also said that..." Sparx thought for a second, " That you have B-E-A-utiful eyes." Cynder blushed alittle. " He really said that?" "Come on lil' missy. Am I the type of Dragonfly who would lie to you?" Cynder glared at him again, " Yes." Sparx started to act all dramatic. " What?! After all we've been through? Whatever. But anyway he really said that, no lie." Cynder staretd to smile, then heard Spyro walked into the room. Cynder smiled greatly, ran up to him and gave him a hug. Spyro, still stunned by what happened, looked around then saw Sparx giving him the thumbs up, then doing the finger movement meaning, you gunna die. Spyro rolled his eyes, then hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 2-Grave Mistakes

Chapter 2- Grave Mistakes

Cynder soon stopped hugging him and looked straight at him. "Spyro that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said with a big smile. "Really?" Spyro said kinda confused about what was going on. "Yes! You're my best friend ever!" For a few long moments Spyro's heart sank. _Friend? That's how she views me? Nothing more than a friend?_ "Are you ok Spyro?" Cynder asked alittle worried. Spyro snapped out of it and said with a shaky voice, "Yeah...I'm...I'm fine." He tried to force a smile so that Cydner would fall for it and not question further. It worked this time, but not without a little suspicion.

"Well, then, come on. We have training to do today." She said leaving the room. "I'll be right there. You go on ahead." AS soon as Cynder left the room he fixed his eyes on Sparx. "What?" the dragonfly said with a micheivious look. "What did you say to her?" Spyro asked with a little bit of smoke coming out of his nostrils in anger. "Look bro just told that you liked her and that you think she has beautifull eyes. I was trying to help you, it's not my fault if she's too dense to get it." Spyro was furious, not at Sparx but at himself for not saying anything. He paced the room back and forth stomping even harder on each step. "Woah! Calm down freak you're going to blow something. Listen. Maybe it's best if you don't get together with her. I mean, she did try to kill us." Spyro slammed his fist on the ground, the impact echoing through the halls so loud it caught Cynder's attention. She started her way back to the room. "That wasn't her Sparx, don't you understand that?! It was the Dark Master!" "I understand that, but I was just making a point." Cynder stood near the door to listen. "Look I don't care if you like her or whatever, but..." Sparx was then interrupted by Spyro, "I DON'T like her! Alright Sparx! I don't!" "Well, maybe you sho..." Sparx stopped and told Spyro to turn around. He turned to see Cynder Crying in the doorway.

'Cynd..." Spyro started but was smacked in the face by Cynder. "No! Fine! I should have never trusted you in the first place! Go to HELL!" Cynder screamed at him running down the hallway. "Cynder wait!" Spyro and Sparx chased her down the hall way. Cynder ran out the temple door and flew into the forest as fast as her wings could carry her. Her tears rolling down her face. "Cynder!" Spyro and Sparx came out and Spyro started to fly towards the forest but was stopped by Sparx, "Relax buddy." "NO! I did this! Let me past!" Spyro said trying to get away from Sparx. "Spyro, you'll never find her in there. Just let her calm down for a while. You need to also hot-head." Spyro began to sob as he looked toward the forest, then darted away into the temple. Sparx fallowed him into the temple.

On his way to the room he saw the three guardians. Terrador stopped Spyro in his path. "Woah boy! What's the hurry?" "Cynder flew into the woods because of me. I...I..I said some things and..." before he could finish he just broke down and fell to the floor crying. Voltair, understanding what was going on, told the other guardians to leave so he may talk to him. He calmed down Spyro and asked him, " What did you say?" Spyro sniffled alittle then responded. "I said that I didn't like her. I meant it as in a relationship way, but she took it as I don't like her in general. I screwed everything up!" "No Spyro you didnt. Just give her some time. She'll come back, and you can straighten things out. It will get better. I promise." Spyro started to smile a little, then hugged Terrador. Suprised by this Terrador didn't know what to do, so he just patted him on the back with his wing. "Now, go to you room and wait or her, ok? You too Sparx." They both left to the room.

When the sun fell, Spyro cryed knowing that he had chased away the only love of his dreams. He walked out to the balcony and remembered when he and C?ynder sat out here. As he looked up to the stars he prayed ot Ignitus, to the gods up there that they would watch over her. And as he walked in he said, "Oh Cynder...I'm so sorry." He then crashed on huis bed, and cryed himself to sleep 'till the next day, hoping she would come back and lay next to him, like she always did when she was upset.


End file.
